Lined pits are commonly used in the oil and chemical industries to collect liquid contaminants as a result of malfunctions of treating or process equipment. Many times the liquid contaminant contained in these pits comprises oil in significant quantities. Environmental regulations require that the oil be removed from the pit promptly.
In the past, vacuum trucks were normally used to remove the oil skim. The disadvantage of this method is the oil is usually not recovered in a timely fashion so that it can be treated and sold through normal production. This can result in a significant loss of revenue.
Another method of removing the oil skim from the collection pit is the use of skimming devices that range in cost from Ten Thousand Dollars ($10,000) to Fifteen Thousand Dollars ($15,000) and that are not very effective.
There is a need for a system for skimming oil off the surface of a collection pit containing at least oil and water which is relatively simple in construction and which is highly efficient in gathering the oil.